bandochatfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Afro
Luiggi Mitama (霊) (sobrenome adotivo), conhecido popularmente como "Afro" e apelidado entre os Misfits como "Midori no Yurei" (緑の幽霊), um dos primeiros membros do Bando do Chat, é o seu atual imediato, embora já tenha sido Capitão por um breve período de tempo. Calmo, educado e tímido, Afro reflete a sua personalidade na de seus pais adotivos, com os quais recebeu toda sua educação. É um tanto esquecido e ingênuo, trato que já o meteu em mais de um problema. Embora seja um pirata, Afro dispensa violência quando desnecessário e o envolvimento de qualquer tipo de inocentes em seus problemas e do bando, porém tendo se relacionado cedo com Marcus, quando a batalha está muito acirrada ou é contra um grande inimigo, Afro muda um pouco sua personalidade, mostrando-se animado e até sádico. Afro tenta manter a ordem no Pile of Skulls de maneira pacifica, pedindo educadamente enquanto funciona assim, a não ser que seja com o Malk ou para colocar Marcus nos eixos. O trato especial de Afro, fora sua Akuma no Mi , é seu relacionamento com o paranormal. História Período Pré-Chat Luiggi "Afro" era filho adotivo de um shaman e de uma itako que vivam em templo uma vila em South Blue. Afro, que presumidamente também é de South Blue, foi encontrado pelo casal há alguns anos atrás, no mar, dentro de um pequeno barco repleto de flores e plantas, um ritual fúnebre, com apenas seu nome escrito em uma tábua de madeira, como se o destino estivesse pregando peças. O casal acolhe ele em sua casa e o cria como um filho querido, ensinado-o tudo o que sabiam sobre suas areas e aprender a respeitar os espiritos. Afro cresce e chega aos 7 anos e logo nota que é adotado, pois ninguem a sua volta tem os mesmo traços que ele, nem mesmo seus pais, mesmo assim, Afro decide manter os costumes e cultura com a qual foi criado, pois ali era seu lar. Alias, o seu apelido foi dado quando foi atingido por um raio e saiu ileso, porém, ficou com o cabelo num pomposo estilo afro, durante dois meses. Quando o cabelo havia voltado ao normal, Afro notou que sentia algo a mais, se sentia mais ligado consigo mesmo e com objetos inanimados, assim desenvolvendo sua psychokinesis. Poucos além dele e seus pais tinham conhecimento deste poder, que ficou bem guardado por sua própria segurança. Porém, não sabia controlar muito estes poderes enquanto dormia, um aldeão avistou de longe algo estranho vindo do templo, chegando mais perto, viu objetos flutuando em volta de Afro enquanto dormia. Vendo esta cena, o aldeão tinha certeza que ele era o filho do demônio e enquanto corria de medo, resolveu chamar a marinha, como a vila era tranquila e quase não tinha presença da marinha por la, eles agiram imediatamente. A chegada da marinha transformou a vila pacata em um completo caos, casas sendo revistadas, pessoas sendo presas e acusadas de traição e tudo isso até chegar no templo, que era o local mais afastado da vila. Os pais de Afro tinham certeza do que acontecia e o esconderam camuflando-o na floresta proxima ao templo. Com as instruções do vila inteira, impressionada pela história do aldeão, a marinha chega ao templo, onde encontra os pais de Afro, que negam ter um filho do diabo, porém, nunca negam ter, de fato, um filho. Interpretando isso como traição, a marinha prende ambos e faz uma execução publica ali na vila, usando o templo de palco. Afro, que assistia tudo da floresta, não aguenta ver a cena e cai em desespero, chorando e chorando sem parar, até que sua psychokinesis, inconcientemente, balança um sino que estava em cima do local da execução, efetivamente derrubando-o em cima do capitão que ordenou a execusão e invasão a vila, matando-o e criando uma cena um tanto cruel e crua para todos que assistiam. A história ainda é repassada pela vila, como o choro do espirito verde (espirito da floresta). Após o acontecimento, os aldeões se sentem responsaveis e com culpa e saem a procura de Afro, porém, nunca o encontram, então em respeito, fazem 3 tumulos, um para seus pais e um para Afro, cujo corpo nunca foi encontrado. Ele passou a viver na floresta, aprendendo a viver do que ela proporcionava, criando sua propria casa, onde aprendeu a mexer com madeira de sua propria maneira, prezando a técnica do que a força bruta e ocasionalmente roubando as oferendas que os aldeões deixavam em seu tumulo quando ia visitar o tumulo de seus pais, e as vezes, conversar com eles, utilizando a sua grande afinidade espiritual que aprendeu com eles. Isso fez com que Afro se tornasse um tanto ingênuo e um tanto delicado, mas forte por dentro. Quando Afro completa 12 anos, ele sente um vulto se espreitando pela floresta, algo que nunca havia acontecido em todo os anos que estava ali, ele se sentiu um tanto assustado, mas esteve determinado para defende sua moradia e a si próprio. Porém quando o vulto toma forma, ele se mostra ser Marcus, na epoca jovem membro de um bando pirata, que mostrava-se interessado nas historias de espirito da floresta e tinha vindo ver com seus próprios olhos. Ele vinha com uma proposta: embora jovém, Marcus queria Afro em seu bando e fez questão de explicar mais sobre sua origem, contando que embora seus pais fossem monges, Afro já havia uma capacidade natural para interagir com espiritos, e que sua psychokinesis também ja existia dentro de si, o choque só causou um aprimoramento precoçe da habilidade, e que tudo isso vinha de um povo desconhecido. Afro ficou maravilhado ao escutar tais palavras e antes que pudesse fazer qualquer sinal de aceitação, Marcus já o estava carregando em direção ao navio. E assim começa a vida de Afro como pirata, não por vingança, mas por curiosidade e força de vontade. Criação do Bando do Chat Como Marcus havia sido seu primeiro companheiro no mar, Afro o seguia por aí em tudo que fazia, sempre aprendendo com o que fazia, até conseguir lutar por si próprio. Quando este some repentinamente do barco, Afro fica sem rumo e confuso, esperando por varios dias com que o amigo voltasse, prometendo que será uma pessoa forte o suficiente para protegê-lo. Quando ele então retornou com um garoto mais novo consigo e com um novo poder, ele nota que dias de mudanças logo chegarão e não se passou muito tempo até Marcus sair para o mar com um barco próprio, onde ali começariam as aventuras do Bando do Chat. Período de separação pós-guerra Após a guerra contra a Revolução, Marcus separa o Bando do Chat, assim, Afro fica um tanto sem rumo, pois o bando era a unica familia que ele conhecia. Sentindo-se perdido, Afro vai conversar com a pessoa que mais se sentia próxima no momento, e este era Shikaido Nishikima. Ele queria entender sua motivação para tudo aquilo, pois algo lhe dizia que ele não era exatamente uma má pessoa, e assim, Afro acaba descobrindo que Shikaido havia sido influenciado a lutar por Fallgray e que ele não sentia mais vontade de lutar, no momento em que ele foi derrotado. Não se sabe se ele sentiu uma certa ansiedade, ingenuidade ou um grande potencial em Afro, mas algo fez que ele o convidasse para passar um tempo com seu bando, o Spooky Squad, porém discretamente, pois depois da guerra, ele é para estar como morto. Afro hesita um pouco, mas no final aceita e se sente aliviado por ter onde ir. O tempo passado com o bando foi muito proveitoso, no começo foi estranho, Afro estava em um navio com todos aqueles que já haviam sido seus inimigos, e eles também não pareciam muito receptivos a sua estadia por lá, embora o Capitão aprovasse. Foi então que Minaru, que já havia passado mais tempo com ele, procurou saber mais sobre sua motivação e seu passado, pois Afro passou os primeiros dias quieto e calmo, trocando apenas cumprimentos com o bando e olhando para o mar no convés. Após a conversa, Minaru nota que seu passado condiz com um dos motivos pelo qual o bando foi criado e a partir desse momento, passam a tratar Afro como um irmão mais novo dentro do Bando. Isso resulta em rigorosos treinos todos os dias, para sua evolução. Shikaido e Minaru, que entendem mais do paranormal, ajudam Afro a expandir e conhecer melhor seus poderes. É em duas dessas ocasiões que Afro conhece dois espiritos, Shura, o espirito de um grande espadachim e Lexus, uma grande conhecedora de plantas, que aceitam ajuda-lo, como seus subordinados. Akemi, que luta artes marciais, treina Afro no karate, aperfeiçoando sua técnica. Seijuro se prontifica a melhorar a Forest Breath, para que ele tenha melhor manuseio dela e melhore sua técnica, que acabam ajudando Shura indiretamente. Como Nagato e Virgo não entendem muito de nenhuma das outras areas de Afro, treinam os básicos, como agilidade, com treinos muito rigorosos, os quais ele mal conseguia cumprir, mas não desistia, mesmo assim. Com tudo isso, Afro acaba notando, que embora pareçam frios por fora, eles se cuidam e se preocupam um com os outros, mesmo que a ordem do capitão seja absoluta, ele faz pensando em seus tripulantes, sendo assim, ele sente que ganhou uma nova familia ali, um novo bando. Retorno ao Bando do Chat Depois de mais de um ano com o bando Spooky Squad, um estranho objeto cai do céu no navio. O objeto se mostra ser Sally, imediata dos Crossovers, que veio buscar Afro, para que possam retornar a Marcus. Afro, um tanto chateado em ter de abandona-los, hesita um pouco, mas lembra que o Bando do Chat também é sua familia e que necessitam dele. Com o passe e ajuda de Shikaido, ele se despede de todos e espera encontra-los mais uma vez no mar, para mostrar o quanto realmente ficou forte, graças a ajuda do bando. Atualmente Atualmente Afro é novamente o imediato do Bando do Chat, exercendo o cargo pela segunda vez, cedido por Malk em um ato raro e altruísta, o qual Afro faz questão de retribuir, nomeando-o lutador do bando. Poderes Afro não é um bom lutador por natureza, nem tem um porte físico excelente, porém ele compensa com sua Psychokinesis e sua capacidade de comunicar com o plano espiritual, duas habilidades que estão em Afro desde que ele se lembra. Sua Psychokinesis permite que ele execute uma serie de ações, desde levantar ou empurrar objetos, até fazer seu próprio corpo flutuar. Seu relacionamento com o plano espiritual se limitava a apenas vê-los e conversar com eles, depois com um treinamento do Doutor Kasugara, Afro conseguia incorporá-los para que o ajudassem e novamente com uma ajuda do bando Spooky Squad, enquanto ele esteve por lá, conseguiu controlar e manusear boa parte deste poder, podendo usa-lo para coisas diversas. Além disso, ele ficou amigo de dois espíritos, que o seguem como seus subordinados e o ajudam quando podem. Afro possui o poder do Over Soul, poder cujo lhe da a habilidade de fundir um espírito com um objeto, dando características especiais e paranormais a ele, de acordo com o espirito. Além do paranormal, Afro adquiriu mais uma habilidade enquanto viajava com Marcus, uma Akuma no Mi, com a qual ele consegue criar e controlar plantas. Essa habilidade é utilizada de inúmeras formas, das mais diferentes, desde um ataque simples com plantas afiadas, até transformar a si próprio em uma planta viva. Neste estado Afro não precisa de oxigênio como um ser humano comum, pode viver dias sem se mexer, apenas vivendo do solo e do sol. Afro também possui um estado de transformação, acordado com uma ajuda do mentor de Marcus , Verni, na qual fica muito mais forte e rápido, fazendo boa parte de suas habilidades se modificarem também. Afro possui uma habilidade peculiar, com o treinamento de Wolf, clone de Marcus , Afro descobriu a Random Seed, que lhe da opções diversas de ataques e apetrechos que podem sair da semente. Depois de um tempo Afro aprendeu a controlar os resultados da semente, embora se canse mais que o normal, e com sua segunda forma muito dos efeitos mudam. Todos os efeitos são: n = estado normal n* = estado transformado 1 - Clone: Cria um clone que pode fazer as mesma coisas que ele, inclusive ser seu porta-voz. Pode atacar, mas tudo que o clone sente, Afro sente também. 1* - Clone: Cria um clone que atua como seu outro corpo, Afro pode mudar de corpo quando e como quiser. Se for destruído em combate, a mente de Afro passa para o clone imediatamente. 2 - Armadura: Cria uma armadura de folhas que se prende a Afro, extremamente útil, que lhe protege de danos graves. 2* - Folhas ao redor: Folhas que protegem Afro de qualquer ataque iminente, e que se aglomeram no local que Afro atacou, causando mais danos ao inimigo. 3 - Marreta: Uma marreta de madeira, pesada, serve para atacar com muita força. 3* - Marreta: Marreta de madeira petrificada, extremamente pesada, Afro quase não a levanta, mesmo com ajuda de sua Psychokinesis, serve para causar um dano ainda maior ao oponente. 4 - Rifle: Um rifle que atira uma semente. Quando a semente cai no chão, ela rapidamente se transforma em uma grande árvore. Bom para ataques a distância. 4* - Braceletes: Braceletes que se prendem ao pulso e atiram sementes muito mais rápido que o rifle, além de ser os dois ao mesmo tempo. Também possui muito mais mobilidade que o Rifle. 5 - Sophini: Fada do mundo dos guardiões. Amigável e bastante forte, ajuda Afro com ataques em conjunto e a entender melhor seus poderes. 5* - Osiris: Passaro com asas de folha, mede aproximadamente 5 metros. Serve para seguir sua presa e destruir, apenas isto. É bastante forte e feroz. 6 - Lammy: Garota que consegue transportar várias pessoas com sua grande vitória-régia. 6* - Navio: Navio para 15 pessoas, só para fuga, se locomove utilizando raízes. 7 - Boca com plantas em volta: Uma espécie de gancho, útil para se locomover e puxar inimigos. 7* - Pinças de besouro: Igual a arma anterior, porém ao invés do gancho tem pinças de besouro, e tem o dobro do seu tamanho 8 - Monstro: Transforma Afro em um monstro gigante feito de plantas, seu pensamento e suas ações são limitadas nesse estado. Bastante forte, porém não sabemos até onde vão esses poderes. 8* - Monstro Polvo: Transforma Afro em um monstro gigantesco em forma de polvo, extremamente destrutivo. Afro mantêm a consciência durante esse estado e pode atacar de diversas maneiras. Muito forte, não foi usado em todo seu potencial. Armas Afro, ao longo do tempo, acabou criando um interesse por espadas e já possuiu duas, Forest's Hearth e Forest's Breath, mas atualmente só possui a segunda, pois deu sua outra espada a Sorriso. Afro sabe usar o básico de sua espada, que possui algumas propriedades especiais, porém quando chama Shura esse potencial aumenta bastante. Afro já teve que passar um tempo sem suas espadas, por ordem de Marcus, para que soubesse usar mais seus poderes. Habilidades Afro não tem muito conhecimento de combate corpo a corpo, então se resume mais a golpes especiais, porém, utilizando uma fita gravada por Marcus, Afro conseguiu aprender a arte do karate. Enquanto usa, Afro peca em velocidade, mas fica mais forte que o normal, isto causa alguns efeitos colaterais mais tarde. A luta de Afro é uma mistura de seus poderes paranormais natos e sua Akuma no Mi , transformando ele em alguém que luta melhor de uma distância média do que cara a cara. Principais Lutas * Afro e Thief Vs Gina * Sorriso, Quidi, Afro e Higor Vs Kulomi e Marky * Afro e Mandy Vs Hiroshi * Afro Vs Nightmare * Afro Vs Glen * Afro Vs Jotaro (Shankai) * Afro e Ed Vs Momodachi e Valkie * Afro Vs Kamie * Bando do Chat Vs Centenario Axl e Plum Categoria:Personagens